hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 31 (The world)
The world is the thirty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *Chats has a bad cold, she discovers along with KELLIE a yellow mango and a red strawberry. *CHARLI sneezes lots of times. *NATHAN paints shapes of sea creatures. *CHARLI pretends to be different-coloured sea creatures. *TIM gets ready for a party with colourful clothes. *CHARLI does morning activities. *Jup Jup takes away some white flowers and KATHLEEN has to send the flowers that are left to the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI pretends to be a sunflower growing. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a tiger (Kellie) that can't see any colour, but Charli the monkey, Nathan the giraffe and Kathleen the lion invite her to a party near some coloured plants. Gallery Kellie S1 E31.png Charli S1 E31 1.png Nathan S1 E31.png Charli S1 E31 2.png Tim S1 E31.png Charli S1 E31 3.png Kathleen S1 E31.png Charli S1 E31 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E31.png Trivia *In this episode, the segments except Sharing Stories were played just by their owners without any help. Songlets ;Word play Hello yellow mango, bright yellow mango Juicy yellow mango, mango fandango Do the fandango while you eat a mango Juicy yellow mango, mango fandango Hello yellow mango, bright yellow mango Juicy yellow mango, mango fandango Do the fandango while you eat a mango Juicy yellow mango, mango fandango. Hello yellow mango, bright yellow mango Juicy yellow mango, mango fandango Do the fandango while you eat a mango Juicy yellow mango, mango fandango Den, den, den. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space In the shallow waters of the blue, blue sea There are treasures to be found by you and me. In the shallow waters of the blue, blue sea There are treasures to be found by you and me Seaweed like ribbons or rows of beads That float and wave in the blue, blue sea Can you hear the sea whisper? Hold the shell to your ear It will whisper a sea song Listen and you'll hear. In the shallow waters of the blue, blue sea There are treasures to be found by you and me Shells that spiral, shells that fan Sea urchins and driftwood wash up on the sand Can you hear the sea whisper? Hold the shell to your ear It will whisper a sea song Listen and you'll hear. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music I'm getting ready, I'm getting ready to go I've got my green socks, I'm gonna put them on I'm getting ready, getting ready to go. I'm getting ready, I'm getting ready to go I've got my yellow hat, I'm gonna put it on I'm getting ready, getting ready to go. I'm getting ready, I'm getting ready to go I've got my black shoes, I'm gonna them it on I'm getting ready, getting ready to go. I'm ready, I'm ready to go I've got my yellow hat, red shirt, blue jeans, green socks, black shoes I'm ready, I'm ready to go. ;Body move #03 When you wake up in your bed And you hop right out You stretch from side to side And you rumble all about You find your clothes And you clean your teeth Then you'll fill your tumm with breakfast Yummy, yummy, yummy. When you wake up in your bed And you hop right out You stretch from side to side And you rumble all about You find your clothes And you clean your teeth Then you'll fill your tumm with breakfast Yummy, yummy, yummy. ;Puzzles and patterns Red and yellow and blue for Kellie Red and yellow and blue for Nathan Red and yellow and blue for Tim And this pretty bunch for Charli. Red and yellow and blue for Kellie Red and yellow and blue for Nathan Red and yellow and blue for Tim And this pretty bunch for Charli. Red and yellow and blue for Kellie Red and yellow and blue for Nathan Red and yellow and blue for Tim And this pretty bunch for Jup Jup. ;Body move #04 A tiny sunflower slowly growing tall Opening my petals, open them all Open my petals yellow and bright Reaching for the sun warm and bright. One pink blossom in a tall gum tree Fluffy pink blossoms pop out quickly Blossoms pop out all over the tree Big pink blossoms beautiful to see. A tiny sunflower slowly growing tall Opening my petals, open them all Open my petals yellow and bright Reaching for the sun warm and bright. One pink blossom in a tall gum tree Fluffy pink blossoms pop out quickly Blossoms pop out all over the tree Big pink blossoms beautiful to see. ;Sharing stories It's little tiger's birthday It's my day to play So three cheers for me, yeah Hip hip hooray! Roar! Hip hip hooray! Roar! Hip hip hooray! Roar! It's little tiger's birthday It's her day to play So three cheers for tiger Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes that segments are played without other's help Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about colds & sneezing Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about mangoes Category:Ep about strawberries Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about sunflowers Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about blossoms Category:Ep about tigers Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about giraffes Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about sending